Anzu Moto
Anzu is the daughter of Yugi and Tea in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and Kidnapped. She was born four years after Atem left along with her twin brother, Tag. She is never seen dueling, but she is mentioned to duel casually, and she states that her favorite card is Dark Magician Girl. Personality As a child, Anzu was relatively shy, and she would cry easily. As an adult, she was a bit calmer, but still very emotional. She also isn't into games as her brother and father, and she takes after her mother more, especially when it comes to friendship. She also has feelings for Darin that she hasn't fully confessed, but she cried when Darin was in a coma, trapped in Death-T3, and when he sacrificed himself to allow Mahad to use Horn of Heaven during the RPG duel with Yami Bakura. History Early History Anzu and her brother were born about a year after their parents got married, on November Second. She's the younger twin, and she was crying her eyes out until Tag patted her cheek, and she started to giggle instead. She was brought home and named Anzu by her mother. When Tag and Anzu were one, their godparents, Joey and Mai, babysat the two of them. When Mai went to feed her and Joey's son, Johnny, Joey lost track of Anzu, and he didn't find her until she cood from an open drawer she was sitting in. Joey picked her up and found that she made inside the drawer, but he dismissed it since he figured it'd dry. Kidnapped! At the age of three, Anzu and her brother pounced on Yugi, demanding a story from him. Yugi consented and told them how he put the Millennium Puzzle together, but he left out the part where Atem took over. Anzu was very surprised that her "Grampy" was a young man once. She was also very willing to go to sleep when her mother told her. The next morning, Tag walked over to Anzu's room while she was sleeping and hit her with a pilow as he asked her to wake up, so they could hear the rest of Yugi's story. This caused Anzu to cry and for Tea to scold Tag for waking his sister up in that way. Tag then apologized, and Anzu forgave him. They badgered Yugi until he explained the whole truth about what happened when he completed the Millennium Puzzle, which revealed that their "Uncle Atem" was actually an Ancient Egyptian spirit, and Anzu thought the part with Ushio thinking a bunch of garbage was money was gross. The next day, Tag was playing tag with Anzu when he caught her. This made Anzu mad as Tag always won the game. They argued until Tag and Anzu called out to Yugi and Tea respectively. When Anzu said that Tag was lying, Tag started arguing again when Tag kicked her, and Anzu kicked him back. Having enough, Tea had both of them put in a time out as they hurt each other. Anzu ended up in a time-out for five minutes. The next day, Tag and Anzu were kidnapped by two old rivals of their father's named Rex and Weevil. As they were in Rex and Weevil's van, Tag tried to comfort Anzu and say that their father will save them as she was crying for her parents. Once they arrived at Rex and Weevil's hideout, an old warehouse outside of Domino, Tag whined that he wanted to play, but Anzu refused as she continued to cry for her parents. Eventually, Tea ran in and hugged her two children. When Anzu learned that his father was going to duel, she demanded to see it, along with Tag. When they came out, Tag and Anzu hugged their father before watching him and Joey duel Rex and Weevil. Eventually, Yugi summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Rex and Weevil ran for it. The family then went back home with Yugi giving Tag a piggy-back ride as Tea carried Anzu. She went to sleep as soon as they came home. Post Kidnapping By the time Anzu was twelve, she met a new friend of Tag's from the Academy named Darin, and she instantly developed a crush on him. Dadnapped! Anzu stayed home with her mother and her great grandfather when Tag and Yugi left for the Tokyo Duel Monsters Convention, and by now, Anzu was concerned for Grandpa's health as by now he was in his nineties. She then watched Tag's duel with Mel a few days later, and Anzu had to calm her mother down throughout the duel whenever Tag was electrocuted from losing Life Points. She then cried when Tag almost lost, and she cheered when Tag won. My Sister's Duelist Anzu went with the rest of the gang, when a friendly rival of her brother's, Seth Kaiba, was looking for his kidnapped sister. Mother and Son Anzu promised Darin that she and her friends would support Darin during his duel with his mother. Return of Shadi Soul Search Anzu went with her father and her friends to Domino Museum. When Tag asked if anyone else saw Shadi, Anzu responded with a resounding, no. Millennium Test Anzu saw the TV report with her family, and went with her family and friends to comfort Bakura. When Bakura was under Shadi's control and began choking Johnny, Anzu knocked Bakura away with a globe. Shadi then used the Millennium Key to rewrite Anzu's mind, so that she was a lifeless doll. She was then suspended above the street by a plank, and when Darin won the final challenge, Anzu was turned back to normal, and she began crying for her mother when Darin and Johnny managed to get her across safely. Birthday for Two On Anzu and Tag's seventeenth birthday, Anzu was the first up, and she dragged Tag out of bed. She was greatly embarrased by Tea's story about how she and Tag were born, and she was even more embarrased when Joey told about the time he lost track of Anzu, and she ended up in a drawer. Darin then gave Anzu a Dark Magician Girl card for her birthday that Anzu really liked. The Thief Returns When Darin is put in a coma when his soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm, Anzu refuses to believe Darin's really gone as she tears up. When Anzu hears that Darin is fighting to come back, she cheers him on. When Tag realizes that Darin needs their help, Anzu comes up with the idea to use their friendship to get to him. Afterwards, when Bakura's defeated, Anzu and everyone else returns to the real world. Night on the Town Soon after the fight with Bakura, Darin approached Anzu, Tag, and Serena about helping him give Mahad and Mana, who swore to help guide Darin in his destiny to help Tag save the world. Anzu thought it was a good idea and wondered at the similarities between Mahad and Darin. She also tied with Mana during a dance game at the arcade. Death-T Death-T1 When the gang arrived at Death-T1, Anzu showed up in a sci-fi movie outfit and was as shocked to see her brother and friends as much as they were to see her. She then explained that she got a job here and disbelieved Darin's statement that the theme park was designed to kill Tag. She then explained that it was a game of laser tag and was asked by Seth to watch Isis. When they came back and Seth discovered that their lasers were simply toys, Anzu quit and went to Death-T2 with them after Darin and Johnny defeated their opponents. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear Anzu arrived with everyone else at a railway car big enough to hold all of them. When Anzu sits down, she lets Isis sit on her lap when Anzu's trapped in the chair by shackles, and she's told that if she makes a sound, she'll be electrocuted. She manages to keep quiet even when vents blow air at her, and hands slap her face around. When they begin fondling her breasts, she begins to weaken, and when the hands begin pinching her cheeks like an aunt, she's about to scream when the chairs stop working and she manages to make it to the end without screaming. Murderer's Mansion When the gang enters the Murderer's Mansion, Anzu wonders where they are. She participates in the game of risking her hand, and she is released when Tag tells her to push her button. After that, Anzu witnesses Isis being kidnapped. Chopman When the gang enters the passage way, she asks Mel why any of them should play a game with the Chopman, which is answered by the fact that Mel will have Chopman kill Isis. She then witnesses Johnny defeat the Chopman and save Isis. Death-T3 When the gang arrives in a completely smooth room, except for a small opening, and hang out there for an hour, Anzu decides to draw their parents' friendship symbol on their hands as a way to remember their friendship whenever they end up alone. When the blocks start falling, Anzu's able to use her dance training to help the gang get out. Unfortunately, Darin ends up caught between two blocks by his jacket, and as the last block blocks the exit, Anzu screams for Darin. Death-T4 As Anzu continued to scream for Darin, Tag used the Millennium Puzzle to allow her to see Mana and communicate with her. This freaked her out at first until Mana tried to comfort her. Anzu then explained what Capsule Monsters was to Mana, and she then started crying again when she thought of how Darin would play it with her. Mana then tried to comfort Anzu by saying that Darin had Mahad with him, and she accidentally ended up listing all the people who had beaten him and made Anzu even more depressed. She later witnessed Tag defeat Leon at the Capsule Monsters game. Death-T5 Anzu mentally begged Tag to win as she didn't want to lose her brother and one of her best friends. She was then kicked by Isis when she found out that Anzu had a crush on Darin, who she had a crush on as well. She cheered for her brother during his duel with Mel. When Tag summoned Dark Magician, Anzu thought of Darin again. Anzu rejoiced when it was revealed that Darin was okay, and when one of Mel's thugs grabbed her, she back-kicked him in the groin to get him off of her. Journey to the Past Anzu later attended a party to celebrate the end of Death-T, and she went with Kira when she reunited with her parents. New Member of the Family Later, Anzu learned that Tea was pregnant again. Anzu then congratulated Tea. Anzu later asked Darin and Mahad if she should be concerned that Mana was sticking her head in Tea's womb to see the baby. She then told Yugi what Mana was doing. She then started a baby gender pool. When Isis asked where babies came from, she pretended to see Jaden Yuki with everyone else. First Date for the Egyptians Anzu was present when Darin discussed his plan to get Mana and the Pharaoh together. Anzu then asked how two Ancient Egyptian spirits could go on a date which Darin explained away by having Tag and Serena volunteer to play host to Atem and Mana, respectively. Lucky Me One day, the gang arrived at Domino High, and Anzu was extremely embarassed to have Darin see her in her school uniform. She later admitted to Kira that the outfit was completely humiliating to her. At Burger World, when Johnny worried about an escaped convict, Anzu told him not to be a baby. When the convict arrived, he forced Anzu to sit next to him. When she yelled for Darin to run, she was knocked out by the thief. She was woken up by Darin after he defeated the convict in a Shadow Game, and she made sure he was alright before thanking him. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Anzu witnessed her father defeat Kaiba again. She then got to join Kaiba's family in the jet ride home. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, she went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Anzu then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo and angrily asked if Gozaburo even knew the meaning of honor when he turned Seth and Isis into stone after cheating to win. Prince of Games After Seth was forced into losing, Anzu witnessed Tag's duel with Gozaburo. Anzu then cheered for her big brother once Tag won and banished Gozaburo to the Shadow Realm. She then asked why Isis thought she was the older one and took offense when Seth agreed that Anzu was bossy. Duel Monsters Spirit Day Anzu was with Tag and Darin when they ran into Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Anzu then learned from her mother that the baby was a girl. Anzu was very excited by this. Later, Anzu was introduced to Mahad and Mana's mother, Anru and said it was nice to meet her. New Duelist Kingdom Anzu was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed her parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Anzu shouted at Tag for blaming himself for Yugi and Tea's souls getting captured since there wasn't enough time to do anything to stop Pegasus. After Anru took control of Tea's body to ensure Mana's survival, Anzu. On the day the gang was leaving for Duelist Kingdom, Anzu hid in a crate full of pillows with Serena to give them emotional support and told Serena to shut up when she says it's comfortable in there. On the boat, Anzu said she needed to use the bathroom and called Serenity disgusting when she suggested going over the side. When Serena cheered for Tag when he challenged Weevil to be his first opponent, Anzu called it a smooth move as it alerted the gang to their pressence. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Anzu told Serena to keep her cool to keep from getting kicked off the island. Anzu then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. In Other Fan-Fics The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World Anzu is the two-year-old daughter of Yugi and Tea. She's a Magician of Faith, just like her mother. When she met her parents' old friend Mana, she said hi as she sucked her fist. She and her twin brother, Tag, then agreed to help Mana find her missing daughter Melody, though they didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation. When Mana began following two Humanoid Slimes named Rex and Weevil, who worked for Morgana, Anzu and Tag followed as they thought it was a game. The twins then accompanied them to Morgana's lair and were taken to the palace for safety during the fight. Tag and Anzu joined the unification party, and they had a water war with Manar and Melody. When Atem and Mana kissed soon afterwards, Yugi and Tea covered their childrens' eyes. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters